NejiHina Boundaries
by DeeDee200
Summary: Hinata has just been crowned as the Heir to the Hyuuga Clan, but she plans to throw all this away to free Neji from being forced to protect her - but will he go? Reviews please :


****

WARNING: Incest, CousinxCousin so if you don't like it, please don't read.

*deep breath* Ok, this is my ever first fanfiction, so i'm pretty nervous but anyway...

This is a NejiHina fanfiction i wrote on and off for a couple of days and i know it's not brilliant, but i'm really proud of it =) I really like this couple(one of the few straight couples i like) and i just took a notion to write this so i did.

Hope you all enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcome, just be gentle ok? Thanks! :hug:

_**NejiHina - Boundaries** _

For most of the Shinobi world, this was just a normal afternoon. However for the Hyuuga Clan, it was the day of a very sacred event.

Today held the event of marking Hinata Hyuuga as the Heir to the Hyuuga Clan since she was the first born child in the main household.

Because of her heritage she would always have been the Heir if something ever happened to her Father Hiashi Hyuuga, but today was the official celebration of the Clan's future leader.

With the crowning and political issues discussed and completed, the entire Clan sat down to a huge feast in the main households spacious, front garden.

Hiashi was seated at the head of the table and to his right sat his two daughters; Hinata and Hanabi. Opposite Hinata was Neji, who although was not part of the main household, sat with them as he was Hiashi's nephew and Hinata's and Hanabi's cousin.

The reason for him facing Hinata however, was because he was forced - by the destiny of being born in a lower branch of the Clan, but still related to Hinata's family - to be her guardian until the day he died, since she would one day become the leader of the Hyuuga's.

He wasn't expected to be happy about this rule of course, but he had to accept it and always be respectful to her or be severely punished by whatever method Hiashi - who was a harsh leader - deemed fit.

Having finished her meal, Hinata politely asked her father if she could be excused. He allowed this without question as he knew she didn't particularly like huge gatherings, especially when all their attention was focused entirely on her. And since the crowning was complete, he seen no problem with it. However as she stood, she spoke to the person seated opposite her.

"Neji. Can I talk to you in private please?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow at this, but stayed silent and continued with his meal. "Of course Hinata-sama" Neji replied.

They stood and walked away from the rest of the group, through the house and into the smaller garden behind the house. Neji followed silently behind Hinata as she walked softly over to the pond and sat down gently on her knees looking into the deep blue of the sparkling pond in front of her.

Neji followed her lead and slowly sat down beside her on her left. The only difference was that he sat down with his legs bent in front of him with his left hand hanging over his knee and his right arm supporting him from behind.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Only the soft sound of the waters surface moving slightly was heard as the tiny fish jumped out of the water, then dropped delicately back in.

Finally Hinata broke the silence, but only with a whisper "Neji"

He turned his attention from the acrobatic fish to her gorgeous eyes, but he noticed something. She had a slightly worried expression on her face.

Neji lightly laughed inwardly at how bad she was at hiding her emotions, she always had been. But as he looked at her, he realised it wasn't a silly, un-needed everyday frown. It wasn't one of her normal worries over something simple like which dress her Father would prefer her to wear to a Clan meeting.

No, his eyes looked further and knew there was something deeper.

"Hinata?" She turned slowly to face him, seeing his eyes bury into her until she thought they would actually reach the depths of her soul.

But dispite this she managed to squeak out "What is it Brother?"

He didn't answer, but continued to search her for clues as to her expression. She tensed under his gaze and looked away. "Hinata tell me"

She turned reluctantly back to him but kept her gaze on the ground. "What's wrong Hinata? You know I can sense your emotions. Please just tell me what's got you so worried." He said gently.

She left out a small sigh and lifted her gaze upwards to look into his gentle - but piercing - eyes. Then her head dropped further down so that he could no longer see her eyes or expression. Then in the smallest of whispers she answered "…you."

Neji was both surprised and confused as he didn't know what she meant. "Hinata what do you mean? I don't understand." When she didn't move he ducked downwards a little so he was able to look up in her face.

It was then he noticed that she was biting her trembling lip and her eyes were full of tears ready to fall, but she kept her glance to her right so she didn't have to look into those all-seeing eyes of his that broke down all of her mental defences in an instant.

He could see that she was clearly quite upset and wanted to run away and not finish this conversation. He was sure she would have, if not for it being so important.

He held onto her upper arm loosely, then with his index finger, he rose her perfect, porcelain face to meet his gaze. "Please Hinata. You're scaring me seeing you this upset. Did I do something? If so I'll leave and only come back when I've thought about what I've done. Then I'll apologise and beg for your forgiveness." He rose and began to walk away when she spoke.

"No!" She said surprisingly sternly and she stood to meet his gaze as he turned back around. "Don't ever say, or think that. Despite your fate of protecting me, you never treated me like a burden. You have always been so kind to me and always kept me safe, and treated me with respect for all these years. Please don't ever think you did something wrong. Because of what you've done, I'm forever grateful"

He simply stood in surprise with the gentle breeze blowing around them. "Hinata…" he began.

"Neji Nii-san, I have decided that, dispite the laws of the clan stating banishment for such disrespect, I have to set you free of being burdened with me"

She looked straight at him as she spoke every word, with no nervousness or uncertainty in her voice. She stated this matter-of-factly as she meant what she said, regardless of her punishment of being forever banished from the clan, her home and her beloved family.

Neji could only stare at her in silence, seeing her determination and letting her words sink in before he spoke gently. "Don't be so silly Hinata-sama. Whether I like it or not, this is my fate - my destiny - and it cannot be altered."

"No." She shook her head, not allowing herself to be faltered. "I have made up my mind. You have been forced by stupid laws to protect me all these years. I feel it's only fair that I give you your freedom for the rest of your life, which you can live in peace, with no instruction on what you must - or must not - do. You can decide for yourself and be happy - "

"No!" In an instant he was in front of her standing mere inches from her petit body. She felt shock at the sudden movement, but then flushed at how close he was.

"But Neji I - "

"No." He repeated. "You will not give me freedom, and you will not get yourself banished from your family who loves you."

"I will not allow it" He added sternly.

"Neji Nii-san I don't understand. Don't you want to be free of me? If I do this one thing, you will never have to see me again."

"That's the problem" He said as he looked her in the eyes fiercely, not in a scary way, but strong enough to delve deep inside her and make those words echo inside her head. She looked at him confused as the words sunk in. "W-what? What do you mean?"

He softly grasped her wrist and cupped her face with his other hand.

Hinata didn't know what to do as the hand on her left wrist lightly and slowly travelled it's way up her forearm, sending a sharp shiver up her tiny spine as it went.

It continued up until it reached her elbow, parallel to her hips, then Neji moved his arm so it wrapped around her slim waist effortlessly.

She suddenly found that she had lost her voice as she felt her body being pressed slowly into Neji's warm form and only recovered enough to breath out a single word as their faces were brought closer "Nii-san…"

Suddenly he pressed his lips onto hers and she now found herself frozen.

It was just a soft kiss as their lips greeted each other for the very first time. Then Neji pulled back slightly and gazed into her now-widened eyes. But Hinata placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed herself a few feet away from his grasp.

"W-why?" She managed to slip out.

"I can't let you release me from this fate, as I do not want to be."

She looked at him, still not fully understanding. "You see Hinata-sama. I may have been forced into this way of this, but I am only grateful for it. I wish to protect you with my own life and I never want to let you go. I want to protect you from all of the dangers in life and never let you come to any harm."

"But…this can't be. Why would throw away a life of freedom and no orders to be with me?"

He laughed lightly at her naiveté. "I want to be by your side for every step you take, for my entire life because…I love you Hinata-sama"

At hearing these words her face flushed madly and she found her gaze rest on anything but his face. "But we're cousins…family"

"I don't care Hinata-sama. I love you and want to be with you no matter what. After all, you can't help who you fall in love with right?"

At this question, she found herself look up into his face, his eyes no longer piercing, but comforting and loving.

"You're correct Neji. Who you fall in love with is out of our control. So we shouldn't try to stop it."

"You mean…?"

"Yes Nii-san. At first I thought I only felt respect and admiration as I looked up to you all these year because of your strength and knowledge. But now…I realise it's deeper than that. I truly care for you Neji and don't think I could live without you beside me. You protect me but also keep me happy and determined and I feel I can do anything when you're around me.

I feel the same way Neji. I need you, and…I love you too"

She blushed even deeper at this confession as she only just realised how she felt towards him. However, not only did Neji blush, his whole face lit up at her words. He knew he loved her and always would, but he didn't expect her to feel the same way. He had always been too afraid to wish and dream for such a thing.

But here she was admitting feelings that were hidden even to her until a moment ago.

This was what he'd always wanted and could only stare at her in shock - happy of course - but shock none-the-less and could only mumble "Hinata…thank you"

He felt like he was frozen, just staring at her warm, loving and comforting face as they felt all their emotions fill the air around them.

His feet felt like they weighed a ton each and it was if he was stuck on the spot. But, before he knew it, he had walked right up to her and he could see her increasing blush as he inched closer.

He stopped about a foot from her delicate body and stood looking at her beautiful, glistening eyes while his right hand began to rise - seemingly at it's own free will as he could hardly think anymore.

I t rose until it touched one of her fingers and they both felt the sharp spark that ran throughout their entire bodies, making the hairs on the back of their necks stand up as their flesh touched and felt the warmth merge.

He slowly ran his index finger along her middle finger and felt the tingling sensation dance on her skin at every place he brushed along.

After reaching the base of her finger he gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist. As he did though he could feel himself tremble slightly. Not from fear of being caught, or what would happen if they were - that didn't matter anymore - they were going to be together and the clan would just have to accept it.

The trembling was the result of the little nervousness he had, but more than anything it was the excitement.

How long had he waited and wanted to touch, kiss, taste her, all with her consent. All these years he had waited.

Hinata could also feel the nervousness within herself. She was more afraid of her Father finding out bout them than Neji was, and he could see this in her eyes.

She knew she would stay with Neji no matter what, but she was still afraid of what Hiashi would do when he discovered their secret. Would he banish Neji from the clan and keep her captive within her own home, with guards watching her every move so she couldn't run off and be with him.

Her thoughts were interrupted though as she felt herself calm as Neji's light grasp on her small wrist turned into a soft caress as he gently brushed his thumb back and forth as he still held her.

He noticed her eyes calmed at his touch and she made a small shake of her head to finalise her answer. 'No.' She said to herself. 'Even if that did happen, I would find a way to escape - no matter what.'

With her mind at ease she smiled at Neji, determined not to think of anything but this moment, where, as far as they were concerned, they were the only two people that existed.

Neji's soft expression stayed in place and he didn't divert his eyes from hers once, as his hand began to move again, travelling up her arm, past her elbow and leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

It rose over her shoulder and to her face. But her didn't touch her wonderful, flawless skin. His hand stayed to the side of her face and he began to stroke her hair lovingly in small sweeps, and he ran his fingers through it.

"I've always loved your hair you know."

"Really? I was thinking of growing it longer."

"Hmm…" He thought. "I don't know, I quite like it the way it is." His hand then reached for the bangs framing her face and twisted and twirled them carefully around his finger. "You can play with this length of hair, it's a fun style."

She giggles and reached for his other hand by his side and held onto it. "Yeah I suppose if I grew it longer, then you could plait it, but…then I suppose I would have to plait yours aswell since it would be a similar length."

She watched his face drop a little in surprise, and then slight horror crept over his features at the thought of it. "Ehh…Hinata"

She giggle again "I'm only joking silly"

"I know but what horrifies me is the fact that I can imagine it. What would Lee and TenTen think - and GAI!?" he added.

This only earned him a warm smile from Hinata as she thought of their faces of horror and speechlessness. Then of course the uncomfortable silence and distance the team would keep form him until he took his hair out.

She laughed lightly and felt Neji squeeze her hand before removing it from her hold, and then hr intertwined their fingers. She looked up and saw a similar grin to her own on his features and she felt so relaxed and at ease.

They continued the gaze, but Hinata then noticed something in his eyes. There was love and affection, but also the slightest hint of nervousness and…she couldn't put her finger on it. Want? Uncertainty?

No, need.

She discovered what the look was and panicked slightly before realising she felt it too.

Hinata was a gentle person and she knew Neji would never force himself on her, but there was a need to touch, to caress her body. And she wanted it too, she wanted to smell and feel his body close to hers.

His right hand released her hair from his fingers and cupped her face once more. She knew what was going to happen next and she welcomed it, so she leant into his warm hand with her eyes closed as thoughts of what was coming flooded her mind.

Gradually, she opened her eyes and she felt him move closer. When she had fully opened her eyes and seen just how close he was, she let her surprise show on her face - not that she could have hidden it even if she wanted to - especially from Neji, the person whom she admired and was so thankful to, who was now leaning down towards her face.

All precious thoughts abandoned her in a second and suddenly she could feel her heart beating rapidly. Her head went light and her body temperature rose. This was really happening, right here, now!

She was ready and could only anticipate what it would be like as she watched him draw near. His eyes were locked on her lips now and his full attention was focused on closing the gap between them - a mere breath-away now.

Her eyes began to droop as his lips drew closer and closer. Then a split-second after her eyes closed, their lips met.

There was an immediate surge as an electric spark ran the length of both their entire bodies and left an after-wave of tingles and goosebumps in it's path.

The hand cupping her face dropped down and their intertwined fingers separated as Neji moved both his hands to her waist. He set his arms on her hips, then slid his arms half-way around her slim delicate back as he pressed her small body into his sturdy form.

Hinata lay her hands on his chest and slowly she responded to the kiss by lightly pressing back onto his lips.

He didn't want to rush anything and scare her so they stayed like this for a few moments with Neji lightly nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip.

When she returned the favour all too happily, he decided to go a little further.

He carefully paused from nibbling and ran a smooth, wet tongue over her lower lip and awaited the consequence. If she refused and pulled away he would understand and give her time, but instead she happily and willingly allowed her lips to part and welcomed him in.

He let his tongue glide over his own lips, and then hers as he slipped inside this untouched territory. He entered the moist cavern cautiously, not wanting to ruin the moment.

But as soon as he tasted her sweet essence, his sensations flared.

His tongue licked and lapped at every nook and cranny slowly, but hungrily, loving the taste and not wanting it to end.

With Hinata accepting and enjoying aswell, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss as his tongue yearned to delve in further into this sweet cave.

Hinata kissed back in her own light, soft way as their tongues dances together and both felt their needs being met.

They stayed connected like this for what seemed like an eternal bliss, that neither wanted to end.

They continued to merge with one another until Neji finally pulled back and slowly parted their connected lips. They instantly missed the warmth of the others lips, but greatly welcomed the fresh air they so needed.

As their lips separated they still kept their faces close and dispite both being flushed, they gazed into each others eyes full of love and affection as they knew from this day on, they would never be apart.

Ever since she was a young child, no matter what Hinata did she always felt there was a part of her missing. She never knew what it was - perhaps her Father's respect. As no matter what she did , he never seemed pleased or proud of her. Nut now that didn't matter, she had another male in her life whom would be respectful and proud of her whatever she did.

This man was Neji. He filled the empty void she had felt since she could remember, and now thanks to him, she felt complete, whole as she had everything she ever wanted; protection, respect, happiness, laughter and above all, warmth and love. It all revolved around this one person. The one she would always have and never let go of.

In the gaze they now shared, she surrendered her heart to him, for all eternity as she knew he would never hurt her.

Neji also felt a sense of peace. Despite him being her forced protector and being from a lower branch in the clan, she never once thought of him as lower class, like she should have.

She had always treated him as an equal, and sometimes respected him as higher than her because of his skill and talent - despite him constantly reminding her that he was merely an underling.

Their glistening eyes shared a promise that was lurking just behind their lips; to stay by each others side and never let go for the rest of their lives.

Neji's arms wrapped further around her back and closed the last millimetre of air between their bodies and he held he protectively against him. She raised her arms from his chest to around his lean neck and leant into his shoulder.

He bent down and whispered into her ear "Hinata-sama, I will stay with you…forever " then he planted a kiss lovingly on her forehead which she simply replied to with a content "mmm…" then snuggled further into his comfortable shoulder. Neji bent down slightly further to lean into her smooth, warm neck and inhaled her scent peacefully.

They stood like this, just letting the light wind blow around their warm forms. Both knew very well that later on would be a difficult day when the rest of the clan, and especially her Father, discovered this secret. But neither cared nor wasted any time thinking of what was still to come.

They lived only in this moment, here and now and knew no matter what the future held, they would emerge from it…together…hand in hand.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it, and any review would be very appreciated. Thanks ^_^**


End file.
